To Keep the Peace
by Tori Lynn Leblanc
Summary: Itsuki wants to be with Kyon, and he thinks Kyon might want it, too... but when God stands in their way, and the sake of the world is at risk, would it be smarter to keep the peace? KyonxHaruhi, KyonxItsuki RATED M FOR A REASON.
1. A Confusing Feeling

**This is a brand new fanfic, and I'm super excited to be writing for TMoHS! I love this anime, and KyonxItsuki is a GREAT pair. They're super sexy and cute together.**

**---**

On a typical Thursday afternoon, the SOS Brigade was holding its daily meeting in its usual classroom, nothing but the usual mischief going on. Yuki was reading a book, quickly scanning each word and turning pages every so often. Mikuru was currently serving tea to everyone in her purple maid outfit, and she placed small teacups next to every brigade member carefully.

As Haruhi received hers, she picked it up and blew on it frustratedly, gulping down the whole tiny cup in nearly one mouthful, and she slammed it back down onto the desk she sat at. She looked back at what she was doing, which was tending to something on the computer she'd demanded and stolen mercilessly from the computer club at an earlier time.

Itsuki and Kyon were engaged halfheartedly in a seemingly endless game of Othello, and as Kyon placed his latest white chip, Itsuki heard him sigh softly. The light brown-haired ESPer was very observant of the other brigade members, particularly Haruhi as of lately, and he tended to notice everything about her. There seemed to be a lighter air between she and Kyon lately, and he could almost detect something between the two... _Perhaps they're dating,_ he thought with an indetectable deep breath.

Everything about Haruhi had to be observed and recorded by the teenage boy. It was a tedious task, but with nothing better to do, it wasn't as tiresome as one might think.

Itsuki laid down his chip, black side up, and flipped a couple of Kyon's white chips over to black. He couldn't tell who was winning; this game had become monotonous a long while back, and nothing every seemed to change in their bi- or tri-weekly games.

As the ESPer received his cup of tea, he flashed Haruhi's poor slave a thankful smile as he picked the cup up and sipped it slowly. The tea was hot, but soothing, as it was somewhere in the middle of winter and snow was all about the campus of the school and the rest of the town. He felt the nearly boiling liquid run down his throat as he swallowed it, and it seemed to warm his insides as it traveled.

He saw Kyon look at Mikuru with interest for a moment as she gave him his cup of tea, and the maid just smiled nervously and took her now vacant serving tray to her side. She made her way to a seat and sat carefully.

Haruhi must've only then decided she wanted to assert her authority as leader of the SOS Brigade, and she stood up quite loudly, the chair flying back behind her and nearly falling backward. She had an extremely frustrated look on her commanding face, and she folded her arms across her chest, looking over the gathering of members carefully.

"Miss Suzumiya, is something the matter?" Itsuki asked in his usual soft, smooth, lightly-toned voice.

The brigade leader looked at him curiously for a moment before walking over to him, inspecting him, and nodding violently. "What do you all think of an SOS Brigade sleepover?" she asked the question cautiously, but the tone of her voice had an overtone of a certain 'if you don't respond postively, I'll personally see to it that you don't live to see tomorrow.'

Yuki, as usual, said nothing, but she looked up at Haruhi with little interest showing through her face.

Mikuru made a small shrieking noise, and gave a worried look. "W-with boys?" she squealed in horror.

"Of course!" Haruhi exclaimed with delight, putting her hands on her hips and rolling her eyes. "Mikuru-chan, you're never going to be popular if you don't take any risks!" She walked over to where her personal slave was sitting and patted her head accordingly. The redhead just made a small noise of worried disapproval.

"O-okay..." she cried with a silent gulp.

Kyon didn't seem to care, or at least he didn't object, but perhaps it was only because he knew better.

Itsuki was the only one left, and he just gave Haruhi his usual smile and took his eyes off the game of Othello. "That sounds like a great idea," he said with an approving overtone. Kyon flashed him a look of anger, but gave up and shook his head, sighing, and looking again at Haruhi.

So it was decided at that moment, that the SOS Brigade would have a sleepover, and it was scheduled for the upcoming Saturday night at Kyon's house.

As the day's meeting came to an end, Itsuki stood up from his seat and began cleaning up their Othello board and pieces. Kyon reached over and grabbed the baggie in which the plastic, two-sided chips belonged, and began to pick up the chips from the board.

Itsuki picked up chip after chip, and it seemed obsolete and eventless until one moment when he wrapped his fingers around a certain chip that didn't feel exactly like the cool plastic he'd been gathering until that point. It was warmer and softer, though a little rough, and it wasn't until he looked up that he realized he'd put his hand right on top of Kyon's.

He laughed nervously and moved his hand, gulping lightly, and he was sure he saw a slight flush on Kyon's tan cheeks for a moment before he just laughed back and looked away. Itsuki took the baggie from Kyon's other hand gently, slipping the rest of the chips into it, and when the game was put away, the ESPer gave Kyon a soft smile and grabbed his school bag.

"I'll be seeing you tomorrow, then, Kyon-kun," he said with his light tone. Kyon waved at him, an uninterested expression gracing his manly, handsome features.

Itsuki gave a small wave back before walking out of the classroom, leaving Kyon there with Haruhi and Yuki, the three not having left yet. They'd probably finish cleaning up and then leave themselves. For some reason, Itsuki was feeling the urge to wait for Kyon to leave, but it'd probably be pointless and awkward to walk with him.

The way the ESPer interpreted his own thoughts might not have been the most accurate way possible, so much of the time he felt confused about things he was feeling. Such as now, for example, how he'd felt when his hand layered over Kyon's. He'd not given much thought to relationships, or feelings for people in general on his own part. He didn't know whether he could classify himself as straight or otherwise, either. He'd never been one to chase after girls, and he had a feeling even if given the chance to be with a girl, he wouldn't take it. Perhaps he wasn't the type to be in a relationship, or maybe he just wasn't interested in the other sex. Either way, he was sure Kyon was different than every other paper-doll person in his life.

As Itsuki exited the school building, he was immediately bitten by the chilling cold of winter in Japan, and the coldness numbed his confusing thoughts as he made his way toward his home. He sighed, as it was definitely going to be a long night.

---

**Tori:** I can't wait unti I can get some fluff/romance/smut in here somewhere!

**Itsuki:** Oh, so this story will have smut?

**Tori:** Itsukiiii!~ *glomps*

**Haruhi:** What are you doing to my co-brigade leader?! *pries Tori off Itsuki with a crowbar*

**Tori:** *sigh* Well, tell me what you think of the first chapter, maybe give me suggestins on where it should go. Thanks!~ Please review!


	2. Details of a Party

**I got this chapter done rather quickly, and it was fun. I'm really looking forward to writing the next chapter, which will be at the slumber party! I'm probably going to derive the demands in their King's Game with the ones me and my friends play in real life.**

---

Just as he'd predicted, the night proved to be long and tiresome for Itsuki. Much homework from various classes, as well as his deep thinking on the trivial event after the meeting that day, had left his mind filled with all kinds of unanswered questions. This wasn't anything new, though. Behind Itsuki's happy mask, he was a lot more troubled than one might think an ESPer would be.

It was the next morning, a bright, snowy Friday morning, and the cool air was calming instead of bitter, like it usually was. Itsuki clutched the strap of his messenger bag on his shoulder and walked up the icy path toward the school, making sure he didn't fall with every step, as a fall on the slippery cobblestone now would surely be sore all day.

As the ESPer continued down the path carefully, someone started to come into view, and sure enough it was Kyon, walking hunched over with his hands in his pockets, his bag sitting on his shoulder by the strap.

Itsuki started to walk a little faster to catch up to him, but that proved to be a bad idea as he hit a patch of ice and slipped, falling to the ground and landing on his bottom with a _thud_.

"Aughh," he groaned in pain, and as soon as he did Kyon whipped around to see him sitting down on the cobblestone path.

Kyon gave him a confused look and walked back to him, offering a hand. "This is no place to be sitting down," he said goodnaturedly, though a smile was absent in his presentation.

Itsuki looked up at him, a million thoughts running through his busy mind, before he actually was able to gather enough intelligence to grab the offered hand and let Kyon help pull him up. He smiled accordingly and stood up with a bit of pain in his otherwise happy expression.

"Are you okay?" Kyon asked, his face portraying no particular interest, which disappointed Itsuki a little bit. He was hoping for more of a worried response... Perhaps his body made him fall just to see if Kyon would worry?

"Yeah, I'm fine," he said with a soft laugh. "I just started walking too fast and I slipped and fell. Thanks." He breathed softly, and noticed that he hadn't let go of Kyon's hand after he'd taken it to stand up. Why hadn't Kyon said anything? He pulled on his hand, trying to free it gently, but the darker haired male had... a grip on his hand?

Itsuki's mind then went completely insane with more thoughts than he could process at one time. "Uhh, Kyon-kun?" he questioned, pulling his hand again, and this time Kyon pulled his hand back with a somewhat horrified expression on his face.

"Huh?" he asked, his voice sounding confused. "O-oh, sorry, I zoned out." He laughed nervously, and began walking toward the school once again.

Itsuki followed not far behind, being even more careful than before this time, and he watched the back of Kyon's head like a hawk. He felt compelled to, now, for one reason or another. _What an odd action,_ he thought, his mind puzzled. _Perhaps it was just a fluke._ He smiled softly to himself in assurance and continued, and the two eventually reached the campus of North High  
School.

It wasn't until a few minutes after Itsuki's monotonous school day had come to an end that he realized the next night he'd probably be sharing the same bedroom with Kyon. Of course, there would also be Haruhi, Mikuru, and Yuki, but he'd be in the same room, sleeping with the man who'd been making him so confused for the last day or so. He stopped his walk toward the clubroom, and thought about it for a moment, and sighed, shaking his head as well as the thought out of his head and continued his walk.

Once he'd reached the room, the meeting had already started, so he was deemed late by who he considered to be God.

Itsuki took a seat next to Kyon today instead of across from him, and let his bag drop to the floor, folding his arms and crossing his legs, giving Haruhi his most lighthearted smile. She smiled back, rolling her eyes, and Itsuki knew he was forgiven for being late.

Now, Haruhi looked over everybody and nodded. "Today, we're going to be planning details for our slumber party tomorrow night!" She looked incredibly happy; she was simply beaming at the whole room. She pulled a pad of paper and a pen off the table and tossed it over to Itsuki, who in turn caught both and looked at her.

"Koizumi-kun, you write everything down!" she said with a smile, and Itsuki nodded in return, taking the cap off the tip of the pen and sticking it on the other end. "First off, we need snacks. Popcorn, candy, and soda!" She looked at Kyon. "That's all Kyon's responsibility, so make sure to include that." Itsuki wrote everything she'd said down on the paper in a list format, making sure to write next to it that it was up to Kyon to take care of it.

Haruhi thought for a moment and looked at Mikuru, who wasn't wearing her purple maid outfit today for whatever reason. "Mikuru-chan!" she exclaimed. "What kind of things do you like to do at parties?"

Mikuru bit her lip at being called upon on the spot, and thought for a moment before responding with, "I don't go to parties, but aren't movies fun?" She smiled shyly at the brigade leader, who looked back at her and nodded.

"Of course, Mikuru-chan!" she burst. "You can bring a few movies with you to the party, okay?" And Mikuru responded accordingly with a single nod. "And Yuki-chan!" She pointed to Yuki, who looked up from her book, a look of little interest on her face. "What about you? What do you think?"

Yuki tilted her head in thought for a moment before she output a monotone response. "Aren't crude or provocative games a common practice for modern co-ed parties?" she asked.

Haruhi just laughed. "Games, of course!" she sang. "We have to play the game of all games, the King's Game!" She laughed powerfully, jutting out her chest proudly, and grinned with satisfaction.

"Kyon! As your superior, I demand you to see to it that this party goes accordingly!" she commanded, walking over to him and pointing her finger right in his face, leaning over so she could look him in the eyes. Kyon just groaned.

Itsuki, it the meantime, had written down every last detail of what Haruhi had said about the party, and he silently handed her the notepad.

Haruhi took the notepad with a bright smile and looked it over, nodding her head with approval. "This is beautiful, Koizumi-kun!" she exclaimed, smiling at him. "So, this meeting is adjourned for today. I want you all to go home and get ready for tomorrow night! Don't forget sleeping bags and pajamas!"

Itsuki took the announcement as an opportunity to talk to Kyon about the party. Once Haruhi had left, and Mikuru and Yuki were on their way out, Kyon rose from his seat with a sigh.

Itsuki stood up as well and gave Kyon his usual soft smile. "So is your little sister going to be attending this party, Kyon-kun?" he asked politely. He didn't think it was appropriate for a young girl to be at a party as such, if Haruhi was planning to play naughty games...

Apparently Kyon didn't think so either. "She'll be there, but she promised to stay in her room," he explained, an annoyed look on his face. "I should never have agreed to this..."

Itsuki gave Kyon a sympathetic look. "Miss Suzumiya will definitely be glad, though," he said, trying to be comforting. "That's what matters, isn't it?" _And that's always what matters,_ Itsuki added as an afterthought.

Kyon sighed and rubbed his eyes tiredly with his sleeve. "I'm starting to care less and less, Koizumi," he said lowly. "She's wearing me down, and if her happiness didn't effect the world, I'd quit this pointless brigade."

Itsuki didn't know what to think. What was Kyon trying to say, if anything at all?

"Yes, well, I think this brigade brings a little variety into what would otherwise be a very boring life," Itsuki said. He slid his messenger bag up onto his shoulder and cleared his throat lightly. "Anyway, I'll see you tomorrow night at your house, Kyon-kun." He waved casually with his usual smile, and he walked right out the door, leaving Kyon in the classroom with a confused expression on his face.

---

**Tori:** Next chapter! *drools*

**Kyon: **What's so great about next chapter?

**Tori: **EVERYTHING, Kyon-kun. Everything.

**Kyon: **What are you planning?!

**Itsuki: **Oh, I _know_ what's she planning.

**Tori: **Trust me, Itsuki-kun... you don't. Anyway, please review! I don't have any reviews on this story yet, and it makes me sad... See you next chapter!

**Itsuki:** *waves*


	3. The King's Decree

**It's been a while since I posted the first couple of chapters, yes, I know. But I've had homework like you wouldn't believe. It's seriously like flying out of my ass. Busy school year. But I finished the last half of this chapter in like, a day, so hopefully inspiration strikes for next chapter and I get it done quickly. Don't forget to review! I love reviews! Enjoy this chapter, there will be smut in the **_**next**_** one! I promise~**

---

The next evening, at sharply 5:00PM, Itsuki left for Kyon's place, the thoughts from the previous days still not sorted out in his busy head. He slipped on his shoes as he pulled his gray jacket over his button-up powder blue T-shirt, and he pulled his messenger bag onto his shoulder, the bag now full of clothes and a sleeping bag instead of the usual books, so it was fuller and heavier than normal.

He then set out at his front door, making sure to lock it behind him, and he made his way onto the cement path in the overcast day, beginning his walk to the train station. The fact that they would all be sleeping in the same room bothered him, but what could he do? Haruhi was the one calling the shots. If she wanted him there, he had to go.

It was an otherwise uneventful trip to Kyon's house, and when he arrived, he took a deep breath before ringing the doorbell of the tiny building. He could feel his heart beating, and gulped down the saliva in his mouth as the door opened.

Kyon was the one to open the door. He was wearing pajama pants and a dark red T-shirt, a few sizes too big apparently. Itsuki couldn't help but make the observation that he looked good in pajamas, as opposed to the school uniform he usually saw him in.

"Hey, Koizumi," he said, sounding bored and uninterested in general. "You're the last one."

Itsuki nodded. "Hello, Kyon-kun," he said with his usual smile.

"Come in," he said, stepping aside so Itsuki could get around him, and Itsuki complied by stepping into the small house.

"Thanks," Itsuki said softly, slipping off his shoes next to the other pairs of shoes in the entryway. As soon as his shoes were off he heard quite a loud calling of his name, and turned his head just in time to see Haruhi running his way.

"You're finally here, Koizumi-kun!" she exclaimed, stopping in her tracks as Itsuki smiled, and the three teenagers began to make their way to the den, where sat Yuki and Mikuru. Yuki, as usual, was reading a book, and Mikuru was sitting on her knees at the small table, her hands folded and a shy smile on her lips.

"Welcome, Koizumi-kun," she said quietly.

"Thank you, hello, Asahina-san, Nagato-san," Itsuki responded, noticing the other bags were laying on the couch and placing his in the pile.

Mikuru and Yuki were both already in their sleepwear. Yuki was in a pale green nightgown, reaching to about her knees, and Mikuru was in pink PJs with long sleeves and pants. Haruhi was wearing a slightly more daring nightgown, dark blue with spaghetti straps and just barely covering the most important parts. A normal teenage boy would've been gawking at her, but Itsuki just strode past.

"Koizumi-kun, why don't you go change into your PJs?" Haruhi asked him excitedly, grabbing his arm.

"Oh, sure, I guess so," Itsuki responded, not really caring either way. His pajama pants were a little bit looser than he preferred, but as he began changing in Kyon's bathroom, he started to care less and less. It was finally coming to mind that he was at Kyon's house right now, changing into his pajamas, so he, Kyon, and the girls could have a slumber party. He'd been thinking of it before, but that was before he arrived. Now that he was here, it was a very sobering thought.

Itsuki quickly changed out of his shorts and shirt, and slipped quickly into the loose-fitting T-shirt and pajama bottoms he'd brought with him.

Upon exiting the bathroom, Itsuki found the scene before him to be quickly filling him with dread. He wanted to run back into the bathroom and hide, as while he was in the bathroom, Haruhi had taken out five popsicle sticks and was already marking them with numbers. He'd almost completely forgotten about the fact that Haruhi had been planning the king game, and seeing that they would actually play was quite a surprise-- nay, a shock-- to Itsuki.

"Koizumi-kun!" Haruhi exclaimed, dropping the sticks number-side-down into a small plastic cup. Itsuki swallowed nervously, a little afraid of the consequences of this game.

Itsuki glanced over at Kyon. The other man looked like he was dreading this game with all his heart, damning it all the way to hell and back. This made Itsuki's mind race; what was Kyon thinking about? Why was he dreading this game so much?

Haruhi continued what she was saying before, "Koizumi-kun, come sit down! We're just about to start playing the King's Game!"

Itsuki would've objected, but he knew better, so he sat on the couch next to Kyon. To Itsuki's dismay, though, there was a whole couch cushion between them. The girls were all sitting around the coffee table, on the floor, and Haruhi held the small green cup in which resided the sticks that would surely be Itsuki's downfall.

The energetic brunette held out the cup for all to take a stick. Itsuki was last, and he took his stick with caution, glancing at it quickly before covering his number with his hand. He'd drawn number _3_, and he wondered who had drawn _king_.

Next Itsuki heard a groan come from beside him, and it startled him a little. It was Kyon, and he held up a stick with the Roman letter "K" on it.

"Kyon, you're the king!" Haruhi giggled. "What is your command?"

Kyon just rolled his eyes. "I don't know," he said, pulling his legs up on the couch and folding them criss-cross. He had a thinking face on before he muttered, "One has to hold four's hand for the rest of the turn." Not too creative, but who could blame him?

Mikuru held her stick up shyly to reveal a _4_, and Haruhi held her hand across the coffee table for hers. The shy girl took the brunette's hand cautiously; she appeared to be afraid if she moved too fast Haruhi might pounce.

After all the sticks were back in the cup, Haruhi let go of Mikuru's hand and passed the cup around again. This time Itsuki chose second and his stick had a "K" on it. He was the king. Once everyone had their sticks, Itsuki announced his royalty.

"I'm king," he said softly in his even-higher-than-tenor voice, "and I command that four gives three a kiss on the cheek." It was the first thing that came to mind, and he folded his hands around his stick as he awaited the action.

Kyon held up the _3_ stick, and Yuki held up the _4_ stick, and for a moment Itsuki almost felt jealous of the girl. Yuki stood up, not confidently but not shyly either, and she just said, in her monotone voice, "Kyon," before leaning over and pecking him on the cheek. She sat back down, her movements almost robotic in action. Haruhi clasped her hands together in satisfaction.

A few more rounds passed with nothing out of the ordinary; hugs and handshakes. No, it wasn't until another couple of rounds later that someone finally used _that_ dare.

It was, of course, Haruhi.

"Ha ha! I'm the king!" she laughed, and it made Itsuki shudder a bit. "And as king, I shall now make my decree..." She hummed in thought and folded her arms for a moment. "...that number four has to kiss number three passionately, for three whole seconds!" She smirked, obviously happy with what she had come up with. Itsuki froze, staring down at his stick, which beared the number _3_.

Itsuki's blood ran cold. Who was going to have to kiss him? He ever-so-cautiously looked at the girls sitting on the floor in front of him. Mikuru glanced at her stick and sighed quietly, apparently in relief. _One down, two to go._

He desperately glanced at Yuki, who gave her stick a blank look and then let her hands sit in her lap, and she, Mikuru, and Haruhi all turned to looked at Kyon at the same time.

Kyon took a look at his stick, his face paling. He said nothing, but turned his stick around and held it in Itsuki's general direction. Itsuki, in return, showed his stick as well. If Haruhi was seriously going to make them go through with this, at least Kyon was the one who would be initiating it. Itsuki felt frozen solid like a block of ice.

Haruhi's eyes nearly popped out of her head when she caught on. "Oh my god!" she exclaimed, one hand covering her mouth for a moment, then leaving to reveal quite the mischevious smile. Itsuki silently cursed her.

Mikuru's and Yuki's reactions had a great disparity, though. The shy readhead turned bright red, her eyes widening when she realized what this meant. Yuki just cocked her head a little, like she didn't understand what was going on, or why everyone was so surprised.

Hadn't Haruhi known that there was a risk of this? Why did she want to play the game in the first place, anyway? _At least with the simpler games like truth or dare, you can control things, _thought Itsuki absently in the back of his head as he conjointly attempted to figure out a good excuse to get out of this situation.

Haruhi, apparently, was getting impatient, though. How long had Itsuki been sitting there thinking? It hadn't felt like more than thirty seconds. He put his vision back into focus, and had just enough time to looked up at Kyon before he noticed the other man was getting closer and closer.

He almost panicked when he felt a pair of warm, dry lips on his own, kneading gently against his own, sharing a kiss with his own. Three seconds. Itsuki counted in his head. The clock in his head said closer to five or six seconds, but Haruhi appeared to be counting slowly.

Itsuki didn't have time to kiss back. He barely had time to register what was going on, and once he did he was just counting the time, anyhow. Soon enough the lips were lifted from his own, his mouth baren once more.

There were a few moments of silence, as Kyon sat back down, and Itsuki turned a little, away from the other man.

Then, Haruhi gave a hoot and a holler in excitement and obvious approval of what had happened, and the other girls turned around to resume either staring blankly, or fiddling nervously with their stick.

The rest of the game seemed to go off without a hitch, but Itsuki couldn't help sneaking glances at Kyon through the rest of the rounds. He was far too distracted after the kiss to observe anything about the darker-haired male.

Throughout what he had gathered from small, careful observation, Itsuki compiled a small summary in his head. _Kyon-kun kissed me,_ was first. _And he now seems calm about the whole thing. Maybe a little nervous, and he won't look in my direction, but he doesn't seem stressed or embarrassed at all._

Itsuki didn't pay much attention through the rest of the game, or when they had pizza for dinner later, either. During dinner, he thought of what he was feeling. The kiss had made his heart jump into his throat. He could swear he heard his own hearbeat in his ears, in fact.

But the most significant part was that excited tingle that started in his breast, traveling through his body and even to his mouth. Oh, how he had wanted to kiss back! But his body was in a nervous, excited shock at the time.

_I must be overanalysing this,_ he thought with a small gulp. _It was just a twisted dare that came from Miss Suzumiya's mind, and Kyon-kun knows how important it is to keep her happy._

Once his thinking was over, and dinner as well, back into the living room, where all the King's Game sticks sat in the plastic cup on the coffee table.

"It's time to set up for bed!" declared Haruhi. "Kyon, Koizumi-kun, you two move the coffee table and we'll start setting up the sleeping bags."

So while the two men moved the small table, careful not to drop it or the sticks in the cup on it, the girls were in charge of laying out the sleeping bags, pillows, and whatever else they desired for sleep.

Itsuki and Kyon waited until the girls were finished, and they looked over the setup. The order of sleeping bags, from left to right, was first Kyon (his sleeping bag against the couch), then Itsuki, then Yuki, then Mikuru, then Haruhi.

Itsuki wasn't surprised when he found his sleeping bag next to Kyon's. Fate seemed to be conspiring for him, but whether it was in his favor or not he had yet to find out.

So, once the lights were out and they were all settling into their sleeping bags, all goodnights said, Itsuki felt a certain sense run through him. He dismissed it as exhaustion from the evening's events, but little did the poor ESPer know what was to come for him that very night.

---

**Tori:** So I was originally planning on making this chapter somewhat or very smutty, but I think I'm saving that for next chapter. If I had put it in here, this would've been a massive chapter.

**Itsuki:** I got my first kiss!

**Tori:** And you're how old again? Like, sixteen? And that was your _first_ kiss? Good god, where have you been? Under a rock?

**Itsuki: **That was five whole questions you just asked me. In which order would you like me to answer them?

**Tori:** *facepalm* Nevermind. Next chapter will not be for the faint of heart! Just kidding. It probably won't be _too_ bad, but I guarantee there will be some degree of smut.

**Kyon:** ...

**Tori: **Well, goodbye all! See you next chapter!


	4. It Started With a Kiss

**You guys are lucky my internet's been shit, lately. I've had nothing to do but sit around and write fanfiction, while hoping my modem decides to behave. xD I just hope it comes back long enough for me to post this chapter. There might be a million things I should be doing right now (including homework and responding to various RPs...), but here I sit writing yaoi fanfiction... oh well. Don't forget to review! And enjoy!**

**---**

Itsuki had some difficulty falling asleep that night, that was for sure. It took a long time to become comfortable enough on the floor to slumber, and to combine that with the fact that he was sleeping next to the object of his apparent affection, he wasn't going to be getting any shut-eye without some effort.

He ended up finally sleeping once he was turned away from Kyon and in a comfortable position on the floor, and had been sleeping for no more than twenty or thirty minutes before he heard his name being whispered softly and a light tapping on his shoulder.

"Koizumi," the voice whispered, and a few more taps on the light-haired male's shoulder caused the man to wake up. He rolled over only somewhat conciously to see who or what was trying to get his attention, and he opened his eyes.

It was, at the same time, the most and least likely person Itsuki was expecting to see when he rolled over. Of course, it was Kyon.

"Kyon-kun?" the younger ESPer groaned lazily as he sat up to match the darker-haired male's level.

Kyon put his pointer finger to his lips and made a very quiet shushing sound. He gestured for Itsuki to follow him as he stood up carefully, so Itsuki did, being led into the kitchen, where there was very minimal light. There was, however, just enough light for Itsuki to see the unsure and almost nervous look on the other man's face.

"Kyon-kun," he said quietly, rubbing his eyes, horribly confused at this situation. Why had Kyon taken him into the kitchen like this? It was late and everyone else was sleeping...

"Koizumi," Kyon began, not looking the ESPer in the eyes in the darkness. Just when it sounded like the man with darker hair was going to give Itsuki a long speech or explanation of one thing or another, he leaned in and took Itsuki's lips in his own for the second time that day. (Or, perhaps, the first of the next day. Itsuki hadn't thought to look at the time.)

This time, Itsuki was completely concious. Tired, unexpecting, and sheerly panicking, but concious. _He's kissing me!_ shouted the ESPer's thoughts. _Is this for real? Maybe I'm dreaming..._

There was no doubt that he was awake, though, when Itsuki felt the other man's mouth open just slightly and his tongue poking at his lips.

_To hell with this!_ Itsuki thought, in reference to his buzzing head, and his hands wandered up to cup Kyon's jawline.

Itsuki allowed Kyon's tongue entrance into his mouth, and he melted into the kiss as he felt that tongue exploring him and Kyon's arms wrapping around his waist. He had so many questions for Kyon, and they all shook around in his head furiously as the ESPer struggled to focus on this unexpected, yet not unwelcomed action.

Itsuki now began to fight back with his own tongue. This was his first time with anybody's tongue in his mouth but his own, but it wasn't proving to be very difficult to figure out. It wasn't long before the heated kiss was through, though, as all good things must come to an end, and Kyon pulled back. Itsuki's hands fell to his sides and gripped Kyons's forearms, as the darker-haired one still had him by the waist.

Kyon, Itsuki noticed, was now looking him in the eyes straight away, giving him a chilling feeling. The man's eyes seemed clear although it was dark, and seemed to say more than words could.

"Koizumi," Kyon breathed, "I think I might..."

Itsuki then noticed that he was literally holding his breath. He let the breath go and took another and another, his heart beating fast from both a lack of oxygen and what had just happened.

"What is it?" he inquired, waiting for Kyon to finish what he was saying.

"I'm trying to say that I think I might like you." He paused, taking a breath. Itsuki could've sworn he heard Kyon's heart pounding in time with his own. "More than... friendly."

Ituski didn't think he had heard right at first, but he let the words sink in as calmly as he could manage before giving Kyon a troubled look.

"We're both men," he said softly. "Doesn't that bother you?" He was careful not to answer Kyon's question right away. He wanted as much information as he could gather first, although he desperately wanted to tell Kyon all about the thoughts he'd been having of him and his confusions from the past few days.

"Yeah, it does," he said, nodding his head very slightly. "A week ago, I never would've thought I'd be saying any of this stuff, yet here I am."

"Then what made you...?" Itsuki asked, not quite finishing his question, hoping the rest of it would form in Kyon's head and he wouldn't have to complete it.

"I had this dream," Kyon started, looking away for a moment. "It was about five days ago or so, and... I guess there's no point in lying about it. It was about you, Koizumi, and it was the most erotic dream I've ever had."

Itsuki was floored. Is that what this was about? Did Kyon just want to act out his dream with him and walk away?

Kyon continued. "Ever since then I've had all these thoughts about what it would be like to... to kiss you, and to hold you..." He was mumbling now, licking his lips lightly a few times, not looking Itsuki in the eyes, probably out of embarrassment. "...and..."

Itsuki didn't want, or need, to hear any more. It was a magnet force and a desire more powerful than anything he'd ever felt before, and the ESPer leaned in and snagged the other man's lips in their third kiss.

This time, hands wandered and tongues fought for dominance.

Itsuki felt hands tug at his longish hair and fingers caressing the small of his back, making him tingle, and he felt a rush of blood travel through him and to his groin. This was getting serious. Haruhi, Yuki, and Mikuru were asleep barely twenty feet away, without even a door in between them, and Kyon's little sister was sleeping in her bedroom, as well.

This wasn't really what Itsuki wanted for himself, and he might regret doing this later on, but he was feeling rather brave, and with his right hand he fondled Kyon's manhood lightly through thin pajama pants.

Itsuki felt Kyon arch a little into the touch, and it compelled him to continue. It wasn't long before he felt a hand begin to play with him, too, and he moaned softly as he was touched through his pajamas.

Breaking away from the kiss for a moment, Itsuki whispered, "Kyon," before going as far as slipping his hand under the other man's pants and latching his fingers onto the contents.

Kyon was hard. He must've been before, too, or it sure felt like it to Itsuki. Had he been thinking about this before he'd awakened Itsuki?

Once Itsuki felt skin on skin contact with his cock as well, he strained not to moan into Kyon's mouth. The gentle strokes he received from the darker-haired male were giving him such an amazing pleasure that he couldn't describe. It was both sweet and devious at the same time, as he knew he was going by desire only and there was much danger involved with this feat.

Itsuki mirrored Kyon's actions, and it wasn't long at all before he felt the other man thrust into his hand, pulling out of the kiss, and release with nothing short of a whimper. Kyon spurted his seed into his pajama pants, getting some on Itsuki's hand, and the overall naughtiness and pleasure in knowing that he made Kyon come gave Itsuki his orgasm as well.

It was amazing, to be described in one word. Itsuki had only had a handful of orgasms in his life before, but he knew this was by far the best. He let himself thrust forward, half involuntarily, a whiny moan escaping his lips as he released himself on the inside of his pants.

The aftermath of the intimate event that had just taken place was a combination of sexy and awkward, the air feeling rather warm and stuffy now. It took them a little while to clean up and erase all evidence, but eventually they did make it back to their respective beds.

As they laid down, right before Kyon turned away to face the couch and attempt to sleep, Itsuki received a very light peck on the lips. It didn't take long to fall asleep this time, but the ESPer knew that in the morning his mind would be abuzz with memories and probably, a little regret. He'd just have to wait.

---

**Tori:** Mmm. That was nummy, even though it wasn't very descriptive.

**Kyon:** Wow, so... I'm gay?

**Tori:** I guess that in theory, you'd be bisexual.

**Kyon:** Ah... who knew.

**Itsuki:** Not me... but I can't say I'm disappointed.

**Tori:** Of course you can't, it benefits you! Anyway, apologies if there are grammatical errors in this chapter. It's eight-thirty at night and I'm tired. I've been cleaning and cooking all day, because Turkey Day is tomorrow!

**Itsuki:** You know what I'm thankful for?

**Tori:** No, I don't, but do you know what I'm thankful for? My ability to end the chapter as author. Thanks for reading, everybody! Don't forget to review and subscribe, please!


	5. Uncomplicated

**My internet, although it's gotten a little better, is still pretty gosh darn horrible. I haven't felt much like continuing with the coming chapters lately, so I think I'll need to start writing out the plot. I already know what I want to happen, just not how it's gonna end. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter! Don't forget to review!**

---

Itsuki awoke the next morning with a horrible headache. It didn't recede as the day went on, either. He was gone from Kyon's house by ten in the morning, so he spent the rest of the day with that pain, along with all the buzzing thoughts from the previous night. Or perhaps that early, early morning.

The young ESPer hadn't said many more than a few words to Kyon that morning. It might not have been too awkward, but the girls were around as well, and it would've been risky to speak to Kyon at all, guessed Itsuki.

So there Itsuki sat, his homework binder laying beside him untouched and unopened. The TV was on but it wasn't being paid any attention. There was too much going on between Itsuki's ears for him to care what was happening outside them.

That was, until he felt a faint vibration shake the couch for a moment.

He junmped a little before looking around to find that it was his cell phone. He picked it up to find that he had a text message, from (who else?) Kyon. The message read, "_call me_", so after a few different buttons being pressed, Itsuki held the phone up to his ear.

His head was still throbbing, and now his heart joined in the rhythmic pounding, however this vital organ was creating excitement instead of pain. He heard the phone ring one time, and it began to ring a second before he heard a deliciously low voice gently speak his name, right into his ear, even if through the phone.

"Koizumi?" Even Itsuki's own name sent shivers down his spine.

"Yeah... hi..." he said softly in response. _What could he want?_ Itsuki wondered, half excited and half scared. _Is he going to say that he wants to see me now? Or that he regrets what happened lastnight?_

"I was wondering if I could see you today..." he said quietly, and Itsuki almost didn't hear him. When he was able to process what the other man said he thought had misheard.

"You want to see me?" he asked, his voice small.

"Y-yeah, if it's okay," Kyon said.

Itsuki didn't even have to think about it. "Of course it's okay!" he said, his whole chest pounding. "Where do you want to meet?" The ESPer could hear a moment of silence and breathing while the other man thought.

"Let's meet at the park."

After a few more minutes of discussing arrangements, Itsuki and Kyon hung up and both began getting ready for their meeting at the park.

It took Itsuki longer than he knew it should have to decide what he should wear, but he eventually decided and was off. It was cold, and Itsuki hadn't thought to wear anything warmer than a T-shirt, thin jacket, and jeans, so he was freezing by the time he'd made it to where the two men had agreed to meet.

Itsuki had just stepped into the park when he saw, to his left, a bench with a certain Kyon on it. He took a deep breath and walked over to him. The scenery was all frozen; the grass with crunchy with frozen dew and Itsuki could see his breath. The speed at which the breaths left his mouth increased almost rapidly as he got to where Kyon was sitting, now standing, at the bench.

"Hey, Kyon-kun," the ESPer said lightly, a smile coming to his mouth even though he was incredibly nervous about the situation.

"Long time no see," Kyon joked goodnaturedly, and Itsuki smiled.

"Yeah," he agreed, the same tone of jest in his voice. It was silent for a few moments, the breaths coming out of both their mouths in puffs of white.

Kyon then looked up at Itsuki nervously, his face serious. The lighter-haired male was a little frightened, but he returned the gaze with a questioning one of his own.

"I want to talk to you, Koizumi," he said, sounding a little defeated as he took a couple of steps toward Itsuki and then beyond him. There was a lake not too far from them, and a path leading around it, and it looked like the path was the direction Kyon was taking.

"Okay," Itsuki said, breathing in a breath of horrifically cold air and letting it go. He felt like jumping out of his shoes when he noticed that Kyon had his hand held out, and he took it nervously with his own. Their fingers laced together, through means that seemed like magic, and they began their way around the lake.

Itsuki's heart was simply fluttering. Kyon's hand was unbelievably warm compared to his own, and it made him feel warm through his whole body as well.

"I want to date you." Kyon said it while Itsuki was distracted by his hand warmth, and he was a little caught off-guard.

"Wh-what?" Itsuki asked, his voice faltering a little. "Date me? Like... you want me to be your boyfriend?"

Kyon smiled down at the ground, laughing a little. "Yes, that seems to be the definition of dating someone."

"That would be amazing."

Kyon looked up upon hearing that come from Itsuki's mouth. "So you will? Even if... even if we have to do it in secret?"

Itsuki felt his heart fall a little, but he was expecting that to be a condition if they were ever together. "Yeah," he sighed. "I'm sure Miss Suzumiya wouldn't like it if she found out."

Kyon nodded, squeezing Itsuki's hand a little. "Good," he said. "Let's just walk, then."

So the two men just spent the rest of the time at the park just walking the path around the lake. They didn't see many people, as most were sane enough to stay inside on a cold day like that one, but the few they did see eyed their joined hands warily as if there was a label on them that advertised a contagious disease.

By the time they were starting their way out of the park it was beginning to get dark outside. Kyon still had Itsuki's hand and was holding it tightly. They'd agreed to walk together until they had to part ways.

So down the streets they walked, hand in hand, receiving the same strange looks they'd gotten in the park, but many more of them now.

It wasn't until a block or so before they had to part that Itsuki finally decided to break the pleasant silence that had grown between them.

"I had a lot of fun today," he said softly, not able to see much in front of him, but they approached a street light and things came into view again. He turned his head and smiled at the other man.

"Me too, Koizumi," he said, returning the smile as they walked under the light. He looked at the street sign for a moment. Kyon had to cross the street from here, and Itsuki had to continue on straight, for them both to get back to their respective homes. He stopped directly underneath the street light, the glow creating a nice romantic scene for anyone that might've been looking.

Fortunately for the two men, though, no one else was around. To contribute what it could to the romantic scene, or so it seemed, the sky sent down small flurries of snow in the slight chilly breeze that flowed around them.

Itsuki's whole face stung with cold, and he longed to be someplace warmer and cuddly, but at the same time there was nowhere he would've rather been, especially as Kyon leaned in and gave him a small peck on the cheek. Even though it wasn't a kiss on the lips, it had all the romance and intimacy of a full-on makeout session, and it made Itsuki want to melt.

"Goodnight," Kyon said softly as he slowly let go of Itsuki's hand.

"Goodnight," Itsuki echoed in reply, and watched with a loving, longing look on his face as the darker-haired male crossed the street and disappeared beyond the light of a street light.

The snow grew thicker as Itsuki walked the rest of the way to his house, and once there, he immediately took a hot bath and climbed into bed.

As he laid in his bed recalling the day, he almost gushed. He felt so warm and fuzzy, and not entirely from the comfort of his bed. He hadn't been expecting any of the things that had happened in the past twenty-four hours, but they weren't unwelcomed and it only seemed to get better every moment. The ESPer couldn't help but fall asleep with a smile on his face that night and a mind clear of disrupt.

---

**Tori:** Awh!

**Itsuki:** Kyon-kun is such a romantic...

**Tori:** You sure seem happy this evening, Itsuki-kun!

**Itsuki: **Well, who wouldn't be? Things are going so great!

**Tori:** Heheheh... yep, for now, things are amazing, aren't they?

**Itsuki:** W-wait... for now?

**Tori:** I'm sorry, I can't answer any questions right now, Itsuki-kun! You'll just have to wait and see!

**Itsuki:** What's going on?!

**Haruhi:** Well you see, Koizumi-kun, within the next couple of chapters, I--

**Tori:** *conks Haruhi over the head with a bottle and drags away her unconcious body*

**Itsuki:** o____o

**Tori:** Don't forget to review, everyone! Be excited for the next chapter!


	6. Keeping a Secret

**Oohoo. I haven't posted a chapter in awhile, I know. Sorry guys. I've just been really busy with school and such. ^^; Plus I've just been hired as a pixel artist/admin for an MMO, so I'm pretty busy with that as well! But it's lots of fun. Hope you all enjoy this chapter! I don't know exactly how it's going to go yet~**

---

During the next school week, it proved to be somewhat difficult for Kyon and Itsuki to keep their relationship a secret. It was after a brigade meeting one day that Kyon and Itsuki volunteered to clean up. It was the day before the weekend started, and everyone was antsy to leave.

"Miss Suzumiya," Itsuki started, his normal tone of voice presiding. "I think Kyon-kun and I will handle cleanup today if that's alright with you."

Haruhi looked at the two of them suspiciously, but she smiled after a couple seconds. "Sure, that's fine!" she said, and Itsuki smiled. "Just make sure this room is absolutely spotless before you're gone!"

Soon, Haruhi and the other two girls had left the room for Itsuki and Kyon to clean up.

Itsuki had begun picking up papers from the table, feeling a little excited being alone with Kyon in the meeting room. He felt a tap on his shoulder, not unlike the one he'd felt on the night the previous weekend that started it all.

"Koizumi," Kyon said, his voice light and sweet, and when Itsuki turned around, he felt the darker haired man's lips against his own. He was surprised for a moment, but relaxed, and moved along with him.

It didn't take long for ths kiss to gain intimacy as Kyon licked Itsuki's lips, which quickly parted, and they now were closer to tongue wrestling than actual kissing.

Itsuki dropped the papers he'd been holding, and they scattered on the floor. He wrapped his now free arms around Kyon's torso, pulling the other man closer, closer, as close as he could be. Kyon responded favorably to the newfound closeness and put his hands on Itsuki's lower back, pushing their lips together even harder as their tongues danced with eachother.

The kiss carried on in that degree of passion for what felt like an hour before they both heard a door open, and a rather loud gasp come from that direction.

First came the immediate panic that somebody had walked in the room, but it was no ordinary panic, no. Everything seemed to be happening in slow motion as the two men broke apart from eachother, their lips losing contact and their arms both loosening and falling to their sides as their whipped around to see who was there.

Itsuki felt like crying. What would Haruhi do if it was her? She was already suspicious when they decided to stay and clean up, and it wouldn't have been a shock if she'd come back to see what was going on. The world could be in serious danger if it was Haruhi.

By the time Itsuki had turned to see who it was, it felt like it had already been a whole minute since the initial panic. There stood poor little Mikuru, a huge blush on her face, her expression showing she knew she shouldn't be there.

"K-Kyon-kun! Koizumi-kun!" she shrieked. "I-I'm sorry! I should've knocked!" Her lip was trembling. Did she think she just saw a cult ritual being performed and she was going to be the sacrificial virgin?

Itsuki almost sighed in relief. "Miss Asahina!" he breathed, partly in relief, but partly in his remaining fear. He felt like he'd been backed into a corner, even though it was only the harmless little Mikuru.

"I-I'm so sorry! I didn't know you two were..." Mikuru paused, searching for the word with her same terribly embarrassed face. "...a couple!"

Kyon stepped back from Itsuki and took a couple steps toward Mikuru. When the girl seemed to inch away, he took another step.

"Miss Asahina..." he said, his voice sounding a little tired, but still ever-so-resonant in the small meeting room. "Are you going to tell?"

Mikuru shook her head violently. "N-no, I promise!" she said.

Itsuki frowned. "Miss Asahina, we're not going to hurt you," he said, trying to make the redhead feel a little safer. She seemed to be in fear of being killed. "We're gay, not murderers."

Mikuru nodded, but her expression stayed the same. "R-right," she said. "I'm sorry."

Kyon folded his arms. "Why are you so scared, Miss Asahina?" he asked. He didn't want to hear that Mikuru was scared of them because they were gay, but if that was problem, it needed to be revealed.

"I-I'm really not," the girl replied, gulping, trying to make her expression a less terrified one. "I-I'm just... surprised." She looked at Itsuki for a couple moments, then at Kyon, her expression lightening a little, but still no smile. She walked over to the table and leaned over it to grab a book.

Kyon raised and eyebrow. "You forgot something, Miss Asahina?" he asked. "That seems unlike you."

"Y-yes, well..." Mikuru said, her voice going back to the same embarrassed tone of before, "...I have a t-test on Monday and I need it."

And with that, Mikuru had scampered out the door, leaving Itsuki and Kyon behind, very confused.

Itsuki, who had been looking in the direction of the door, now turned his attention to Kyon, who was looking back at him with a serious look.

"We have to start being more careful," he said, his voice sounding soft and caring, but also serious. He stepped toward Itsuki and put his hands on the man's waist.

Itsuki jumped a little before responding. He leaned in and rested his arms on Kyon's shoulders, nodding slowly before leaning in to resume the kiss they hadn't finished before. It didn't take long before they were getting into it again, just as passionate.

As much as the two would've liked to have gotten a little more naughty in the meeting room, it would be even more risky than making out, and they weren't ready to be expelled for having gay sex on campus.

So eventually the two had to actually clean up the room and start walking home. When they reached the same corner at which they'd shared a romantic, snowy moment, it was only raining now. The rain was cold and the sky was dark; perfect sick weather.

"Koizumi," Kyon began as they reached that corner.

Itsuki nearly froze as he felt time stand still. Every time, it seemed, that his phone rang and it was Kyon, or when there was an e-mail or a text message from that same man, the first thing that ran through his mind, was, _Please, don't break up with me..._ And Itsuki couldn't figure out why. The same thing ran through his head when Kyon said his name just then, but the ESPer silenced his thoughts. _O, me, and my ceaselessly buzzing head._

"Let me walk you home." Kyon grabbed a tighter hold of Itsuki's hand, even tighter than he'd been holding it already, and Itsuki nodded with a bright smile, maybe even fused with a little relief.

"Okay," Itsuki said, squeezing Kyon's hand lightly as they both began walking in the direction of his own house. This felt more than exciting. The darkness in between the streetlights was unbearably dark, but the warmth of Kyon's hand felt infinite, and it made Itsuki feel safe.

The short walk had to end eventually, though, and the two stood in front of Itsuki's front door, their hands joined as the porch lights gave them the perfect illumination.

"I had fun cleaning up with you today," Itsuki said quietly, nervously, and Kyon pecked him on the lips once. "But we have to be careful..." That earned him another small peck. The small kisses migrated further south: from Itsuki's lips they went to his jawline and onto his neck. He let out a moanish breath as he felt himself becoming quite warm from Kyon's kisses. "I wish you didn't have to leave..."

Kyon smiled as he continued to give attention to Itsuki's neck. "You know..." he said breathily in between kisses. "I don't _have_ to go. I could just stay... here... with you..."

Itsuki gulped. "That sounds amazing," he said, fiddling around behind him for the doorknob, which he found promptly and turned. He almost stumbled backward as he stepped back into his living room. It was times like these that he thanked the higher power that he lived alone.

With Kyon still after him, Itsuki led the way into his bedroom, making sure the lights were off in all the rooms before he closed the door behind them.

With only the room light on, it felt like time had stopped. The only sounds to be heard were both the mens' breathing, and the rain hitting the roof and splashing outside. Kyon reached behind himself and flicked off the light switch, and it wasn't long before Itsuki was tackled to the bed, and his hands were all over Kyon, loosening ties and removing clothing. Itsuki could feel his own garments coming off, and it was the most exciting feeling he'd ever experienced.

"Kyon-kun..." Itsuki moaned as he felt a hand wrap around his erection and stroke lightly. It was only then that he realized he'd been stripped of all his clothes. He didn't have much more time to moan, though, before Kyon's mouth was pressed against his, and their tongues danced together.

Itsuki wasn't an idiot, nor was he selfish. He reached down and grabbed at Kyon's crotch as well, latching his shaking hand on his boyfriend's cock and stroking it a little faster than the pace the other was currently using for him. This definitely harvested a satisfactory result, and Itsuki smiled on the inside as he continued.

The passion eventually came to an end, though, as all good things must, and Itsuki thrust upward into his boyfriend's hand as his body shook. He pulled away from the kiss to call out, "Kyon!" as his release pulsed out of him and splashed onto Kyon's abdomen, and a little on his hand. His eyes were clenched shut and he was breathing heavy as his amazing orgasm came to a close, and he continued to stroke Kyon, now even faster than before.

The darker-haired man, now with a free mouth, moaned openly before thrusting downward at Itsuki and coming all over his lower stomach, his orgasm overpowering him as he called out his boyfriend's name. "Koizumi!"

In the aftermath of their naughtiness, Itsuki leaned over and gave Kyon a small kiss on the cheek, before letting himself fall backward onto his bed and pillow. He pulled the covers over the two of them, not really expecting a response from Kyon.

"Koizumi," Kyon said, turning over, and Itsuki could see a small smile on his face in the darkness. "I think I love you."

Itsuki's breath hitched silently, and he just leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Kyon's torso. "I think I love you back," he whispered.

Kyon returned the tight hug, and the two fell asleep in eachother's arms. It was the best Itsuki had slept in his life.

---

**Tori:** That was fun, but it took me awhile to complete...

**Itsuki: **D'AWWWW.

**Tori:** Lawl. You sound like you're-a firin' your lazor.

**Itsuki:** Tori... am I in love?

**Tori:** Gasp! That's for you to decide, young'n.

**Itsuki:** Young'n? Aren't I older, though?

**Tori:** I'm fifteen in three weeks. =D

**Itsuki:** And _this_ is the kind of stuff you're writing?

**Tori:** Shhh. Anyway, review, you guys! I love me some reviews. I also love me some fans. LOVE!~


	7. A Dilemma Arises

**It's been a while since I've written any fanfiction, for which I apologize. But I've been doing lots of pixeling and RPing lately, along with being incredibly busy with choir. Spring break is in a couple of weeks, though, and don't doubt I'll write more then. Also, on a side note, is anyone going to Sakura-con? I'll be there all three days!**

---

Itsuki and Kyon had gone to bed in the evening, and slept amazingly for a couple of hours until they both awoke together around nine-thirty at night. It was dark and the room felt a little stuffy, but Itsuki felt like he was on top of the world when he felt Kyon's arms around him. His eyes slowly rolled open and he squinted toward the digital clock on his nightstand, the red letters advertising the time of 9:34PM.

He moved his focus of vision in front of him, where he could see very faintly in the dark the outline of Kyon's facial features. His eyes were open and the moonlight coming in through the window created lovely reflections of light in the rich brown pigment.

"It's still night," Itsuki whispered softly, in order not to break the wonderful quietness of the night. "Just a couple hours passed."

Kyon nodded lightly and licked his lips in the darkness, took a breath to speak, and right as he opened his mouth, they both heard an odd-sounding noise come from the nightstand.

Itsuki jumped a little, and Kyon's mouth fell shut. He turned a little in Itsuki's arms and grabbed his cell phone off the nightstand. It was vibrating, rather loudly, throwing quite a fit for attention.

Kyon rubbed his eyes and gently wiggled free from Itsuki's arms to sit up against the headboard. The lighter-haired male sat up with him, scratching his head a little bit and stretching.

"What is it?" he asked.

"A text..." Kyon responded, followed by a tired yawn, and he pressed a button to look at the screen. "From Haruhi." Itsuki felt his heart beat. What did she want?

Kyon read the text carefully, and a surprised look came onto his tired face. He read it again, and his face gained a slight degree of horror. He blinked twice and rubbed his eyes a little before reading over the message again, but his expression didn't change.

"What the hell?" he exclaimed, his voice confused and quiet.

Itsuki became worried. "What is it?" he asked softly as he moved his head a little and rolled his eyes over to look at the message for himself. When Kyon was quiet, he decided to read it for himself.

_"I'm in love with you."_ That was all the message read, and Itsuki could feel his jaw drop.

"Yeah, what the hell!" he echoed, turning his head to look at Kyon sternly. "What is this?"

Kyon just shook his head. "I don't know," he said, breathing slowly. "Haruhi's in love with me?" His face looked horribly confused. "Maybe she sent this to the wrong person..."

Itsuki could feel the worry start to infect his heart. He folded his arms across his chest as Kyon opened up a reply message and typed in,"_What?"_

It wasn't long before another text came in, and Itsuki waited in anticipation to see what Haruhi had said. _"I said I'm in love with you, Kyon." _The text made Kyon grumble.

"What are you going to do...?" Itsuki asked helplessly, giving Kyon a desperate look. Kyon had just told Itsuki that he loved him a few hours prior, and now this... Itsuki knew what this meant.

The world's well-being depended on Haruhi. If she was happy, the world was normal. If Haruhi was angry or sad, bad things happened. Itsuki knew this better than anybody; it was his responsibility as an ESPer to keep Haruhi's mind under control so the world would be preserved. Something told Itsuki that Haruhi wouldn't take being rejected very well.

Kyon threw his phone at the wall across the room, and the back of the device flew off and the battery fell out. He grumbled again and pulled his knees up to his chest. He dug his head into his arms in frustration.

"Kyon-kun..." Itsuki sighed, feeling his own heart ache with this new dilemma. He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's torso and laid his head next to Kyon's on his arms. He spoke this next part softly, feeling his eyes cloud with tears. "What are we going to do?"

---

**Tori:** Well, this is getting intense.

**Itsuki: **Why was this chapter so short?

**Tori:** Because there wasn't much to write. Simple. Next chapter will be longer, though.

**Kyon:** Good god, what am I going to do?

**Itsuki:** Are we going to have to break up? T_T

**Tori:** Sorry, boys, I can't tell you that. These plot papers are for my eyes only. Well, readers, until next time! (Which, I promise, will be soon!) Thanks, I love you guys~ (REVIEW!!!)


	8. No Way Out

**That was quick, right? Haha. I think everybody I know mysteriously died. None of my friends are online/texting me back, and it's pretty quiet and lonely around here. ABC is playing all the Harry Potter movies consecutively, and as much as I love Harry Potter, Ron's beautifulness can only keep me entertained for so long.~**

**---**

The world's well-being depended on Haruhi. If she was happy, the world was normal. If Haruhi was angry or sad, bad things happened. Itsuki knew this better than anybody; it was his responsibility as an ESPer to keep Haruhi's mind under control so the world would be preserved. Something told Itsuki that Haruhi wouldn't take being rejected very well.

Kyon threw his phone at the wall across the room, and the back of the device flew off and the battery fell out. He grumbled again and pulled his knees up to his chest. He dug his head into his arms in frustration.

"Kyon-kun..." Itsuki sighed, feeling his own heart ache with this new dilemma. He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's torso and laid his head next to Kyon's on his arms. He spoke this next part softly, feeling his eyes cloud with tears. "What are we going to do?"

Itsuki did his best to hold in his tears, and Kyon was quiet for a long time. After what felt like an eternity of silence, Kyon finally rose from the bed and grabbed all the parts of his phone that lay scatted around the room. He assembled them as he returned the bed, and he took his seat back.

The phone came on with a small beep, and there was another new text message. _Great,_ Itsuki thought with a scowl in his mind, _another one._

The text read, _"So do you want to be my boyfriend?"_

Kyon just sighed again and closed his eyes for a moment. He swung his head around to look at his lighter-haired lover and his eyes popped open, and Itsuki froze in fear. He couldn't read the expression on his boyfriend's face.

"Koizumi..." he said softly. "I can't say no to her." Itsuki could feel his heart sink and almost explode; he thought Kyon was done speaking and he knew he'd start crying. "But I don't want to break up with you."

The ESPer could now feel himself relax slightly as his mind processed what Kyon was possibly trying to say.

"So..." he said lightly, "are you saying you want... date _both_ of us?"

Kyon sighed, and gave a small nod. "That's what I'm saying," he said. "I love you, Koizumi, and you're the one I want to date. But if I don't agree to go out with Haruhi, the world could end..."

Itsuki nodded slowly, as if contemplating the situation. "That..." he began, giving it a little more thought. "That sounds okay. I'd rather have you all to myself..." he paused, and leaned over to kiss Kyon on the cheek. "...but if the world would end otherwise, we don't have a choice." He smiled softly and took one of Kyon's hand, while the other hand conjured a text message agreeing to go out with Haruhi.

After that night, Itsuki didn't seem to feel much turmoil about the situation. That is, until the brigade meeting the following Monday. The whole brigade was sitting in their usual spots around the table, Itsuki across from Kyon, and Kyon next to Haruhi. It wasn't until now, though, that Itsuki didn't like the arrangement.

Every once in a while during the brigade's idle conversation, Haruhi would look at Kyon and give a small smile, and Kyon would have no choice but to return the smile. The dark-haired man gave no thought to the ESPer across from him. _Calm down,_ his thoughts pleaded. _He has to focus on Miss Suzumiya now._

Itsuki could barely contain his emotions as he saw Haruhi reach her little hand over toward Kyon's, on top of the table, and lace their fingers together with a small giggle. It seemed no one else noticed or was concerned, but the ESPer could feel tears creeping up on himself.

He couldn't be anticipating more the moment when Haruhi would adjourned the brigade meeting and Itsuki could have Kyon all to himself again. So naturally, the moment Haruhi sprung up from the table and announced, "Alright! That's it for the day! Mikuru-chan, it's your turn to clean up," Itsuki shot up at lightning speed and headed toward the door.

He grabbed his book bag and opened the door in front of him, leaning on the wall next to the doorframe in the hallway, waiting for Kyon to come out.

When he heard the door open again and Kyon's deep voice laughing lightly, the ESPer also heard a light, spunky laugh, and his heart fell. He watched as Kyon and Haruhi left the meeting room together, and they both turned to look at Itsuki.

Itsuki gave a small, questioning smile at the couple's joined hands. He felt ready to commit murder.

"Yeah..." Kyon breathed, but that's all he said. Itsuki could hear in his voice the apologeticness, and the two turned away quickly to walk away.

The lighter-haired male had really been looking forward to taking the walk home with his boyfriend, and he felt disappointed and lonely, now. When he was sure that the two were far enough ahead that he wouldn't see them on the way home, Itsuki left the school and began his walk home.

During this walk, Itsuki took the time to contemplate his situation and he and Kyon's relationship. He was able to gather that Kyon had told Itsuki that he loved him. They'd established a mutual love for eachother; that was a good start. They had slept in the same bed together once, as well. They'd also done plenty of messing around, but they'd yet to go all the way together, and that thought is what Itsuki fell on.

"We haven't... had sex..." he whispered lightly as he approached his doorstep, and he entered his house slowly. He nearly crawled into his bedroom as he undressed and tossed himself on his bed, gripping his cell phone in his hand.

Itsuki could feel the tears, now, and he let them flow freely from his eyes as sobs escaped his mouth. All the day's emotions came out now, and he felt so torn apart that he might just die. Itsuki hadn't cried like this in a long time, and along with all the pain, it felt good to release all his built-up feelings.

It was at that moment that a text from Kyon buzzed into his phone, and the ESPer opened it eagerly. _"I miss you,"_ it read, to which Itsuki replied with, _"I miss you too."_

The next text read, _"I don't like dating Haruhi. This sucks."_ Itsuki just sniffled lightly and replied with, _"I don't like seeing her with you."_

Itsuki grabbed one of his pillows and wrapped his arms around it desperately as he felt another round of tears swell in his eyes. The last text he received read, _"I love you,"_ to which Itsuki of course replied, _"I love you too."_ After he sent that text, he dropped his phone onto the floor and cried himself to sleep gently.

---

**Tori:** That chapter didn't take long, but it was fun to write, haha.

**Kyon:** WHEN WILL THIS END?

**Tori:** Well, after this chapter, there are six more planned until the end of the story.

**Kyon:** And will I be with Haruhi that whole time?!

**Tori:** Sorry, that's classified~

**Itsuki: ***still crying*

**Tori:** Aww, it's okay! Anyway, yeah. GIVE ME MOAR REVIEWS. I loooove them soooo~ Thanku~


	9. No Regrets

**So yeah, I'm back again. Maybe I'll get this story done sooner than I thought... This is my third update in the last 36 hours! I'm just on a roll~ Anyway, about the waking up at eight thing, I did that this morning. I woke up at eight, and my school starts at 7:15. o_o**

---

Itsuki awoke around two in the morning, feeling stiff and cold. He was only in a T-shirt and his boxers, from the night before, and there were dried tears streaking his face. His head pounded, and he pulled his blankets over his shivering body quickly.

Remembering his abandoned phone, he leaned over the side of the bed slightly and picked the device up and off the floor. He flipped it open, and it revealed two new text messages from Kyon. The first read, _"I really love you..."_ and Itsuki could feel his heart clench with both love and doubt. The second, which was sent roughly twenty minutes later, read, _"Koizumi? I'm going to bed. I'll talk to you tomorrow."_

Itsuki just groaned softly and buried his face into his blankets and fell asleep once again.

This time he awoke at eight, which was almost an hour after he should've been at school. Instead of panicking and getting into yet another fuss, Itsuki just sat up slowly and rubbed at his eyes until all the dried tears were gone.

_Screw it,_ he sighed. _I'm not going to school today._ Itsuki stood up from his bed and made his way to his bathroom, where he stripped himself of the rest of his clothes and took a scorching hot shower. The hot water relieved the stress in his body, and he savored the shower for all it was worth as he cleaned himself.

Once he was through and he was dry and dressed, Itsuki decided he needed to go out for awhile that day to get his mind off of things. Leaving his phone on the counter in his kitchen, he opened up his front door and took his first few steps out into the cold sunlight.

He caught the train into town, and he stopped in at a little coffee shop, where he sipped on a hot cup of coffee and nibbled a bagel. He didn't feel particularly hungry, but the coffee was nice and calming. He let his mind wander a little to thoughts of he and Kyon, but only happy ones. He only had to tell himself that things would be okay, and he felt okay.

After leaving the coffee shop, Itsuki did some shopping at the bookstore and bought a new pair of slippers as well. On the train ride home, he was feeling good, a significant improvement from the previous night. When he reached his house once again, he entered and dropped his bags on the table in the entryway. He wandered into the kitchen and opened his phone. There were no new texts or missed calls, and Itsuki just left it there.

Glancing at the clock, he laughed lightly. It was just about fifteen minutes past the time the brigade meetings usually ended. _Poor Kyon,_ thought Itsuki. _He had to put up with the girls himself today._

It wasn't more than five seconds after those thoughts had passed that Itsuki heard a knock at his door. It caught him off guard and he jumped a little, but he quickly ran to the door and opened it up to see Kyon standing there, alone. Itsuki could feel his heart pick up speed, and despite all the sour feelings this man had brought on in the last couple of days, the ESPer sprung himself forward and hugged Kyon around the neck tightly.

He immediately felt the darker-haired male wrapped his arms around his waist and squeeze him back, and he felt so relieved. It seemed this one embrace cleared up almost all of the doubt that lingered in Itsuki's mind.

After they pulled away from the hug, the lighter-haired male took the other's hand and led him into the house, shutting the door behind him.

"What brings you here?" he asked after a few moments, after they'd both taken a seat on the couch, turned toward eachother.

"Bringing you your homework," Kyon laughed softly. "Why did you stay home? Are you sick?" He brought his hand up to feel the ESPer's forehead, but dropped it when he didn't feel a temperature.

Itsuki blushed lightly at the hand on his forehead. "No..." he said softly. "I slept in too late. I forgot to set my alarm lastnight."

Kyon nodded and smiled. "Haruhi let me come visit you to bring your homework. Otherwise I'm sure she would've made me walk her home again."

Itsuki's hand crawled Kyon's torso to rest on the left side of his rib cage, and he had a playful look on his face. "Sounds like she wears the pants in this relationship," he joked.

"Well, you know," Kyon said softly, leaning in closer to his boyfriend, "she _is_ God, after all. I'm pretty sure God would wear the pants in any relationship."

Itsuki just giggled softly and closed the rest of the space in between them, pressing their lips together eagerly. They moved their lips in a rhythm together for awhile before Kyon pulled back and Itsuki crawled on top of him, straddling his lap. Itsuki leaned forward and pressed his forehead against Kyon's, giving him a somewhat troubled look.

Kyon noticed almost immediately and returned Itsuki's troubled look with one of confusion.

The ESPer took a deep breath before voicing his thoughts. "Kyon-kun..." he whispered, "...why haven't we had sex?" Itsuki closed his eyes as he waited for an answer, a little scared.

Kyon was quiet for a moment, but his response came. "I don't want to go all the way with you while I'm with Haruhi..." he said softly. "If things go wrong between us because of her, I don't want you to have any regrets."

Itsuki opened his eyes to look into Kyon's. The man's words were soft and gentlemanly, and the ESPer could only think to respond in one way.

"I'll never regret you," he promised, leaning forward and kissing Kyon once again, but this time with much more vigor and aggression. Kyon returned the kiss hungrily, and Itsuki could tell he was enjoying this. The ESPer slipped his tongue inside Kyon's mouth and they fought for dominance ceaselessly.

Itsuki's hands wandered during the kiss, touching everywhere on Kyon's body that he could reach. Kyon was doing the same, and it was when his hands reached Itsuki's lower back that the ESPer moaned softly into the kiss. He felt Kyon jump a little in surprise, but the dark-haired man continued, and his hands traveled further south to grope at Itsuki's ass through his khaki pants. This produced a more-than-favourable response from Itsuki, so Kyon continued.

Itsuki could feel his heart and mind both racing. Would this be their first time? He could only try his hardest and hope for the best. It was becoming harder and harder for Itsuki to concentrate on the kiss, and that wasn't all that was becoming harder.

Itsuki angled his hips a little and ground his pelvis against Kyon's, and he felt that the other man was almost as hard as himself. He continued this action as Kyon's hands continued to work their magic on Itsuki's ass, feeling as if he couldn't take this any longer.

It was then that Itsuki felt Kyon's hands leave his rear and begin to strip his shirt. Soon the thin piece of fabric lay in a heap on the floor and Kyon's mouth was latched to the ESPer's collarbone, sucking violently at the skin there. He pulled away to inspect the mark he'd made, and smiled, as it was to his liking; Itsuki blushed.

Soon both men were stripped of their clothes, and at this point Itsuki was feeling rather vulnerable. He felt completely at Kyon's mercy, and though he was filled to the brim with desire, the situation left him a little uneasy.

Itsuki was now kneeling on the floor and Kyon was sitting on the couch, legs open, his cock being attacked rampantly by the ESPer's eager mouth. Kyon let out a moan; this action wasn't for pleasure, but for lubrication. Neither of them had any with them, so they had to improvise. Once Itsuki was sure his lover was well-lubricated, he pulled his head back to look at Kyon's face. He looked to be in complete ecstasy, and it brought a new spark to Itsuki as he got up and climbed into Kyon's lap once again.

Kyon had already prepared Itsuki, and done so slow and lovingly. Itsuki couldn't think of anyone more perfect than his own Kyon.

The ESPer's last thought before the great plunge downward was, _I don't care if Kyon has to date Haruhi. He's still mine, and I'm still his... we belong to eachother now._

"Nggh," was the sound that came out of Itsuki's mouth as he sat himself down gently on his lover's cock, and when Kyon was buried inside him to the hilt, he clenched his eyes shut.

"Are you okay? Does it hurt?" Kyon sounded rather concerned about his lover, and it made Itsuki's heart flutter.

"I'm okay," he said, a small gasp escaping his lips, as the next thing he felt was Kyon's warm, rough hand gripping his own erection and stroking lightly. He took this opportunity to rock himself lightly against Kyon, creating all sorts of foreign sensations inside him.

After a few moments, Itsuki began to actually move. He sat up a little and dropped back down, the pain coming in small waves, but the pleasure accompanying it. With every movement, Itsuki felt increasingly outstanding waves of pleasure, with a diminishing entourage of pain.

The pleasure became more defined as Itsuki felt Kyon pull him down into a kiss and stroke him faster. It wasn't long before the two were calling eachothers' names in pure ecstasy.

"Koizumi!" breathed Kyon as he broke away from their kiss. "I think I'm going to..."

Itsuki hushed him with his own words. "Kyon-kun, me too..." He rode his lover faster and faster until the pressure became too much, and he came in Kyon's hand, a violent orgasm shaking him.

Next Kyon came, releasing inside Itsuki with passion.

"I really love you, Koizumi..." Kyon sighed, after they'd cleaned up, and Itsuki was snuggled against his lover contently.

"Me too," Itsuki said quietly, taking in as much of Kyon's air as he could. Behind all the beautiful passion and affection, Itsuki couldn't help but snicker to himself in the back of his mind... Haruhi Suzumiya had just been one-up'd by a man.

---

**Tori:** Whew! That was fun. But I have to say that I don't do so well on my own with the smut.

**Itsuki:** ...o///o

**Tori:** Not like that, pervert! I mean, I do a lot better in smutty RP's instead of in fanfiction by myself.

**Kyon:** Riiiight...

**Tori:** Anyway, congratulations, you two! You've done the do!

**Itsuki:** yes~

**Tori: **So, are you two ready for some drama?

**Kyon:** Great, there's more!

**Tori:** You bet there is, Kyon-kun~ In the meantime, leave more reviews! I love reading them! Thankzu all~


	10. Impending Doom

**Hi guys. Lol, I wrote most of this whole chapter in 2nd, 5th, and 6th period. I feel like when I write fanfiction in my notebook at school, I don't capture Itsuki's feelings as well, just actions. What do you guys think? How does this chapter compare with the others?**

---

With Kyon dating Haruhi, it was only natural that they would go out on a date or two. Itsuki was aware of a couple dates the two had been on, but they were short; to a theater or a coffee shop. Nothing fancy. It was a particular date, however, about two weeks after Kyon and Itsuki had first had sex, that stood out in Itsuki's mind.

Kyon had failed to inform the ESPer of this date; the two were out shopping casually. Coincidentally, Itsuki was headed the the grocery store that day, and the two parties ran into each other as one would expect.

Itsuki has just arrived in town when he saw Kyon and Haruhi, joined by the hands, strolling in front of a pet store.

He approached the couple slowly, his mind only nipping with a bit of jealousy. After that one afternoon, Itsuki has almost completely gotten over his own insecurities; after their intimate actions that day, there were no worries remaining in his mind that Haruhi could get in the way.

Kyon saw Itsuki first. "Koizumi!" he exclaimed lightly. Apparently he'd been taken by surprise, and Itsuki laughed.

Haruhi was next. "Koizumi-kun," she greeted with a smile, "how's it going?"

Itsuki gave the brunette a polite smile, though loatheful on the inside. "It's going great," he said, perfectly truthful. "What brings you two out here?"

Haruhi opened her mouth, ready to explain, but Kyon spoke instead. "We're just out," he said with a smile which meant much more than one could see with the naked eye.

Itsuki nodded, and the air became awkward for a moment before Kyon spoke again.

"Hey, Koizumi," he said, "want to join us for coffee?"

With a small laugh, Itsuki nodded. "Sounds great, thanks."

So the party made its way to the coffee shop. Coincidentally, it was the same coffee shop where Itsuki had gone the day he and Kyon had consummated.

After they'd ordered their drinks, they took a seat, and they were served, They discussed the SOS Brigade lightly over their coffee, and it wasn't long before their once awkward environment was lively and full of laughter.

By the time they left the coffee shop, Haruhi was seeming to get a little antsy, much like a young child, and she even went so far as to pull Kyon aside at one time to speak to him. Itsuki had no idea what was going on, but he wasn't worried much. When the two came back the ESPer gave a questioning look. Kyon responded with a serious face and a beckon.

Itsuki followed him to the side of the coffee shop curiously. "What's going on?" he asked. When he was first beckoned, Kyon had looked serious but now he wore a brighter face with a smile; maybe even a little mischievous.

"Haruhi told me to send you away," he laughed. "She was dead serious, too. 'Tell Koizumi-kun to take a hike, Kyon! This is supposed to be our date!'" Kyon imitated her voice, and Itsuki laughed in response.

"So I'm ruining your perfect date?" he asked teasingly.

"So declares Haruhi," Kyon said as he gently pushed Itsuki against the building's wall and pinned him there. "Personally, I think you're making it better." Next, Kyon leaned himself forward and pressed his lips to Itsuki's. The kiss was aggressive and obviously not mean to last long.

It didn't. The next thing that the lovers heard was a horrified gasp, and they immediately separated. Itsuki knew who it was; it was fairly obvious whom because of their situation, and the shrillness of the voice gave it away. He whirled his head around to see a devastated young brunette, and he froze.

This was definitely bad.

Kyon was next to see her, and he just shook his head when Haruhi's figure caught his eye, as if it were just a dream he was trying to wake up from.

Itsuki and Kyon both knew what this meant. The whole _world_ could end because of this.

Suddenly, Haruhi turned on her heels and began to run. "Haruhi–" Kyon began to call after her, but he knew it was already too late. The damage had been done, and there was no lying about something so painfully obvious.

As expected, the nice day began to turn gloomy. Itsuki cautiously looked over at Kyon, who was just standing there with his arms folded, looking at the ground. Even in this situation, Itsuki couldn't help but observe his beauty. Anyone who couldn't see it, he thought, was insane.

"Kyon-kun..." Itsuki said softly, taking a step toward him and laying his hand on the man's shoulder.

In response, Kyon looked up at him and sighed. "This could mean what I think it means, right?" he asked, his tone serious as death, as Itsuki felt a couple of raindrops. The darker-haired man held out his hand as the rain began to fall more frequently and he observed the tiny specs of water as they landed in his palm.

"Yeah..." Itsuki said, his heart feeling the strangest mix of emotions he'd ever felt. "This isn't good."

And as the sky began to pound with thunder and lightning proceeded to explode in light, the ESPer could already feel the doom that awaited them.

---

**Tori:** Hi guys! I'm watching House, M.D.!

**Itsuki: **...And writing fanfiction at the same time?

**Kyon: **Isn't the gory surgery and Dr. House's sarcasm offputting you from the plot?

**Tori: **Not at all... *staring at House's beautiful face*

**Itsuki: **e_e

**Tori: **Anywaaaay, review, guys! I had a nice, long spring break, and it'd be nice to end it with some reviews!~ And don't forget to check out my new livejournal page, where you'll be able to find all kinds of things concerning my fanfictions! (yaoiflag . livejournal . com)


	11. Time For Decisions

**I have a major headache, you guys... BLAH! Anyway, I started writing this chapter in school today but I got too busy to finish it, so, yeah. Also, guys, don't forget to check out my new livejournal page concerning fanfiction! You can get sneak peaks at my ideas for new stories and chapters, and all kinds of other stuff. But yeah, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Review, too!**

---

The two men had quickly returned to their respective homes after being caught kissing by Haruhi, and in a panic state, Itsuki had a hard time falling asleep. It didn't help, either, that the weather was the worst it had been in months. The rain pounded against Itsuki's roof and against the windows at a slant, the thunder boomed like a bass drum, and the lightning poured into the ESPer's room in steady flashes even through the curtain.

It was dark outside, besides the lightning, and the weather still beyond horrid, when Itsuki woke up to a loud pounding on his front door. He groaned tiredly as he sat up and rubbed his eyes, peering over at the clock on his nightstand. The damned thing wasn't plugged in apparently, though, and Itsuki annoyedly grabbed his phone instead.

He flipped it open and it lit up, nearly blinding him, but he caught sight of the numbers in the corner before snapping the phone shut again and tossing it to the floor. 3:48AM.

"What the fuck..." he moaned, sitting up and throwing the covers off himself. He stood up, a little wobbly, and drudged to the front door.

On the way he noticed the kitchen light wasn't on like he'd left it before he went to bed, and he stepped in for a quick moment, flicking the switch on and off a couple of times.

_Oh,_ he sighed. _The power's out. That's why the clock wasn't on._

At the front door, Itsuki opened the door cautiously, only a crack, and peeked through that crack to see Kyon standing there shivering and wet. He looked like an abandoned puppy, and Itsuki's heart leaped.

He threw the door open the rest of the way and gave Kyon a surprised look.

"Kyon-kun! Do you know what time it is?" he asked as he stepped aside and ushered his boyfriend inside hurriedly.

Kyon nodded at him and quickly scurried into the house. "Sorry, but we need to talk," he breathed as he immediately began shedding his outer layer of soaked clothing. He peeled off a coat and jacket to reveal a tight, long-sleeved sleeping shirt, and a pair of sweatpants spotted with rain came off over a pair of pajama pants. Itsuki couldn't help but sneak a little glance at his boyfriend's tight shirt as he stripped.

"O-okay," Itsuki said with a small gulp as he and Kyon began their way into the living room.

The ESPer grabbed a dark red fleece throw blanket from the back of the couch and tossed it to Kyon, who sat on the couch slowly, sighing.

"I'll go get some candles," Itsuki said, feeling a little worried about Kyon's serious attitude. The darker-haired male smiled softly as Itsuki looked at him.

Itsuki returned in a few moments, carrying a few candles in one hand and a lighter in the other. He set the candles on the coffee table and lit them each carefully, making sure not to burn himself, and there was a little light between the two men, now.

Kyon took Itsuki by the hand as the ESPer set the lighter down next to the candles, and he pulled him down next to him on the couch. He tucked them both in and gave Itsuki another smile.

"My power's out," Kyon said with a small laugh. "I thought maybe yours would still be on... Sorry. Did I wake you up?"

Itsuki licked his lips absentmindedly as he watched his boyfriend speak. "Not really... The rain and thunder kept me up most of the night. I was sort of awake when you knocked."

Kyon breathed slowly. "Yeah, me too," he said. "But I'd rather sit here in the cold dark with you than alone in my room trying to sleep. And... we need to talk, like I said."

Itsuki gulped again, quietly. "What about?" he asked. "About what happened?"

Kyon nodded solemnly and wrapped one arm around Itsuki's waist, pulling him close. His other hand wandered under the blanket to rest on Itsuki's thigh, and Itsuki responded with a relaxed sigh.

"Haruhi's really upset," Kyon began, and Itsuki could feel his heart falling. "I called her and she answered the first time, but hung up before I could say anything. After that she didn't answer anymore, and I even texted her a few times, too. With every message, the weather just got worse..."

Itsuki bit his lip. "This definitely isn't good," he said softly. "The world could end if she doesn't calm down..."

Kyon hesitated, taking a noticeably shaky breath. "It's... up to us then, isn't it?"

Itsuki tried to swallow the lump in his throat but he couldn't, and instead of verbalizing, he just sighed and nodded, looking down out of Kyon's glance.

"Koizumi..." Kyon breathed, taking Itsuki's chin and tilting the ESPer's head up to look at him. He leaned forward and kissed his boyfriend tenderly for a moment before pulling back. Centimenters away from Itsuki's mouth, he whispered, "We have to break up."

Itsuki felt a sob begin to form inside him, and he gulped, shaking his head gently before kissing Kyon again, taking charge this time, with passion.

Between contact of their lips, Itsuki whimpered out his thoughts. "We... can't... Finally, I'm... I'm sure... of something... Kyon-kun..."

Kyon, who had been returning the passionate kiss, pulled back and sighed. Itsuki continued.

"I've never been so desperate for anything in my life," he cried, the tears beginning to cascade from his eyes down his cheeks. Kyon's hand wandered to wipe a few tears as the lighter-haired man continued. "I'm so in love with you, Kyon-kun. I can't let you go." Itsuki folded his arms and looked down into his lap, letting his tears fall quietly. It was embarrassing to cry this much in front of Kyon.

Kyon scowled, but Itsuki didn't see. "Sure," he said, "and I'm thrilled for this to be happening." He paused, his face becoming gentler, and he reached out to take Itsuki's hand, holding it in his own. "Itsuki..." he said softly, using his boyfriend's first name for the first time, making Itsuki shudder. "We have to break up."

"I don't want to hear it again..." Itsuki sobbed. "I already know it." He threw himself forward into Kyon's embrace, crying into his lover's chest, letting it all out.

Kyon held him patiently and lovingly, stroking his hair lightly at times and whispering words of comfort. Though, there was nothing truly comforting about their situation.

After what felt like hours of this, Itsuki looked up at Kyon with wet eyes and a tear-streaked face. Kyon met his eyes and shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Itsuki."

---

**Tori:** Uwaaaaah! T_T this is getting so sad! I'm all by myself today... Itsuki and Kyon are off crying somewhere. So, guys, I'd really appreciate reviews telling me what kind of feelings this situation brought on. Anger, rage, sadness, happiness? Let me know, please? And yeah, other than that, I don't have much to say. I love seeing reviews, they make me a very happy author. Have a great day, you guys! The next chapter will be here soon!~

**-V---CLICK THERE---V-**


	12. Sacrifice

**It's 8:30PM Monday night and, guess who should be doing homework? ME! I SHOULD! But I'm not. I'm writing fanfiction. What does that say about my commitment to school? Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. It even comes complete with its own monologue at the end. Make sure to tell me what you think of this chapter, too!**

---

Nothing got better between 4 o'clock that morning and noon, when the power came back up, but Itsuki and Kyon assumed that the power companies had finally kicked it in the butt and gotten everything working again.

The first thing that Itsuki did when the power came back was turn up the heat, and he sighed as he rejoined Kyon on the couch. They'd laid there the whole time, listening to the rain and dozing off every once in awhile. Though it was apparent that it was daytime now, it was still pretty dark, and the weather hadn't let up at all.

Kyon grabbed a remote off of the coffee table and pressed the power button, sighing when the TV came on. "News..." he mumbled softly as he pressed the numbers for the local news channel.

The two watched the screen in horror as the screen displayed severe floods less than twenty miles from their town, and fires that had started elsewhere from lightning. Closer to Tokyo there was even an earthquake. The Japanese government had even declared a state of emergency.

Kyon looked over at Itsuki, who was sitting in a ball on the couch, clearly enjoying having his heat back. He didn't look happy in the least, though. He returned Kyon's look with a gloomy one of his own.

"The floods are getting closer to us," Kyon said, standing up slowly. "I think I'd better go and visit Haruhi."

Those were the words that Itsuki had been dreading. They'd talked it out, and although Itsuki felt like he was losing Kyon forever and a big hole was being ripped in his heart, he knew the sake of the world depended on his own ability to be mature enough to let go of Kyon.

Itsuki stood up with him and followed him to the door, each new heartbeat bringing a pain like hell. As Kyon began to pull on his now damp outer clothes, Itsuki almost burst into tears again.

A small cry escaped his throat unintentionally, and he looked down at the floor in embarrassment as he felt even more of the cries building up. He took a deep, shaky breath and swallowed his tears, though, and looked back up at Kyon.

"We're doing what we have to do..." he said softly, well aware that his eyes were tearing up. As Kyon finished pulling on his last coat, he opened up the door. Absolutely horrifying.

"Itsuki..." he sighed as he took a step out onto the porch. Itsuki followed, but stayed inside the door frame, his arms folded for warmth. Kyon leaned toward Itsuki, and instead of kissing his lips, he kissed his cheek softly. He leaned back, whispered, "I love you," and turned around to face the storm.

"I... I love you, too... Kyon..." the ESPer whispered as Kyon stepped off of the porch and into the rain.

Itsuki watched him for a moment, but couldn't handle the sight of him leaving. He stepped back inside the house and shut the door, and let his body be taken over by heavy sobs and let his eyes become drowned in tears.

* * *

Kyon had nearly drowned by the time he got to Haruhi's house, and he knocked on the door nonstop until it was answered. Haruhi, her face red and tear-streaked, stood with her arms folded. She wore common house clothes; a jacket and sweatpants, probably for warmth.

"What do you want?" she asked, her voice breaking slightly, a little rough and tired.

"Haruhi... can I explain?" Kyon asked, making sure his voice was extra pleading. He knew he had to fix this, and fast.

Haruhi just stepped aside and pouted lightly, slamming the door shut once Kyon was inside. She took a seat on the couch, folding her legs up on the seat with her and staring into her lap. She looked truly melancholic.

Kyon repeated the lengthy process of ridding himself of his wet clothes, and he took a seat next to Haruhi the same way he did with Itsuki. This time, though, he kept a distance between them.

"Haruhi, will you look at me?" he asked, his voice and face both very serious.

"Why should I?" Haruhi asked, whipping her head around to scowl at him. "You were dating _me_, Kyon! And I find you... kissing... Koizumi!" She shook her head as she began to cry again, and Kyon scooted a little closer.

"Listen..." he said, his voice soft and gentle. "I was... really confused. But I left Koizumi for you. I don't love him... I love you, Haruhi." It wasn't hard to lie; he just had to pretend he was telling the truth. Some could even call it acting.

Haruhi looked up at him slowly. "You... you love me?" she asked, her hurt expression turning into one of hope. "Do you mean it?"

Kyon nodded and he took one of Haruhi's tiny, soft hands in his bigger one, squeezing it tight.

"I hope you can forgive me," he said quietly. "I'm really sorry that this happened..." He looked up to see what effect this was having on Haruhi, and she appeared to be deep in thought.

When she finally looked up, she wore a happy face. Kyon almost sighed in relief out loud. "You're forgiven, Kyon," she said, her voice breaking again, but this time it didn't sound so much out of sadness. "As long as you promise you really love me, and no one else."

Kyon smiled as genuine a smile as he could manage. "I could never love another man," he said. "Especially not as much as you." As Haruhi looked up at him, he noticed that the rain had quieted, maybe even stopped completely. To top things off, Kyon leaned forward and kissed Haruhi on the lips gently. When he pulled away, Haruhi was smiling.

* * *

_Why... when I had finally found the one person I could trust? The one person I could love above everyone and everything else?_

_It isn't fair!_

_Why can't I be normal? I'd give my life and everything I own to be reborn in the same life as a normal human being surrounded by normal people._

_If Haruhi wasn't fucking GOD, none of this would have to happen._

_Kyon would still be here... holding me... I'd still be in Kyon's arms, happy, and warm._

_I'll never fall out of love with Kyon. But what if he falls out of love with me because of Haruhi?_

_Maybe he could never love her, but... what's keeping his love for me going if we can't be together? Nothing is the answer. I'll never be happy without Kyon... it isn't possible. I dread the rest of my life without Kyon. How will I wake up and face the day knowing Kyon can never hold me or love me ever again?_

_I'll see them both at the brigade every day._

_I'd quit that fucking hell if I could. If only I could. Haruhi would probably throw a fit and the whole world would implode._

_It's all __**her**__ fault..._

_I wish I was dead._

_Or, even better?_

_I wish Haruhi Suzumiya was dead._

* * *

**-V---CLICK THERE---V-**


	13. Clean Blade

**Hiya, readers! Notice anything different about me? YES! I've changed my name! I'm still the same author you know and love (animeangel1010101), but with a new pen name! Tell your friends! ...So, as far as the plot goes now, I've made some dramatic changes. No longer am I satisfied with the ending I first came up with, so it will be changed severely now. My girlfriend (AppleLove) and I did a little brainstorming on how to make it more interesting and I think you guys will enjoy it. ;) Also, a thousand apologies for the gap in between chapters. I've been extremely lazy this summer in every terrible way. Sorry, and hope you guys enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

"I can't stand for this."

Itsuki stood in the mirror and he stared into his own angry, teary eyes. His voice took on a predatory element and he clenched his fists.

It was no earlier and no later than three in the morning, and the outside was dark and soaking, almost drowning, but peaceful and quiet. The rain had ceased its assault on the earth, but the ESPer felt more miserable than he had when the weather threatened to end life as they all knew it.

Because, at least if they'd all drowned and died, the last voice he would've heard was the voice of the one he loved.

He breathed out a long exhale and he shook his head. "ESPer!" he called to himself, his reflection. "We're supposed to protect the earth. We're supposed to protect the god of this world. We're supposed to keep her happy and make sure this world doesn't end."

He placed his hand over the eyes of his reflection. "She's still just a human, though," he mused. "She still has an ending, like the rest of us." He clenched the fist against the mirror as if trying to wring out his own reflection's face.

"If she has to end sometime, why not now? Since she's just a human, her life will end! She'll die! Then what'll happen?" He turned completely away from the mirror now and he looked around the empty living room in which he stood. He looked desperately angry, and inquisitively ravenous for an answer to his woes. There seemed to be only one solution, and it radiated from every atom of every fiber of every object in the room.

_Kill Haruhi Suzumiya._

He slothed his way into the kitchen with fierceness in his eyes, and he opened up a drawer which housed a mean-looking butcher knife. Instead of the big guns, though, Itsuki eyed a small but sharp steak knife in the corner of the drawer, and his hand wandered to it tentatively.

He picked up the tool and felt the object fill the emptiness between his fingers, and it gave him a surge of excitement.

And so it was, the moment that Itsuki decided the fate he would place upon Haruhi Suzumiya, his will was so powerful that even Haruhi herself could sense that something was the matter.

The young brunette shot up from her bed, where Kyon laid next to her asleep, and she gasped. Her sharp intake of breath was followed by a soft squeak of sheer terror, and it woke Kyon from his less-than-peaceful slumber.

"What is it?" he asked as he sat up next to her, and he laid his hand on her back. The brunette turned toward him and shook her head.

"I'm fine," she said quietly into the darkness, her breathing a little heavy. "I just got a weird feeling..."

"Let's go back to sleep," Kyon said softly, rubbing the girl's back lightly. "It's late. We'll talk about it in the morning."

Haruhi blinked a few times and slowly rested herself back into the covers, her head hitting the pillow lightly. Kyon laid next to her and pulled the blankets up to cover them both. Though he seemed outwardly fine, inside him he could feel the stress and agony building.

Kyon took a slow breath as Haruhi turned her body away from him and began to drift off, careful not to disturb the girl. He laid on his back and stared blankly at the ceiling as Haruhi's breaths evened out.

He folded his hands over his chest and cursed Haruhi in his head.

_I can't do anything about this,_ he thought. Every other notion that passed through his head told him that he was useless. _In Haruhi's fragile state, the world'll implode if I do anything but stay right next to her. I have no choice but to sit here like a helpless little baby and hope to be saved. I'm not some princess is distress. I should be able to help myself... But because of Haruhi... I can't. I hate this... I hate her. I _loathe_ her. I wish... I wish she were dead._

The roads were wet and the world was dark at nearly three-thirty in the morning. The rain had completely ceased long before, but the flooding was still dying down in parts. Still, it didn't take long for Itsuki to reach the small house that belonged to Haruhi, and his blood surged with nervousness and power as he approached the front door, and so quiet that a dog wouldn't hear it, he gently popped open the surprisingly unlocked front door, entering the house carefully.

Little did he know that at that moment, as the door silently clicked shut, Haruhi's eyes flew open again, and she laid there in silence, uneasy.

_This has to be a vital blow,_ Itsuki thought hungrily as he caressed the dull end of the blade with two fingers and strode quietly toward Haruhi's bedroom. _If she lives for more than a few seconds in pain, the world could be in jeopardy. This needs to be quick._ He stood in front of the closed bedroom door of Haruhi's for nearly two minutes, planning his attack. _Let's hope she's sleeping,_ he thought lastly as he put his free hand on the door knob and began to turn it. _I'd hate for her to have to know I'm doing this._

Against Itsuki's wishes, once he opened the door, Haruhi sat up in her bed, and Kyon followed suit immediately after. Haruhi stared at him inquisitively in the dark, trying to discern who was standing at her doorway. She finally leaned over to turn on her bed-side lamp, and took in a sharp breath when she saw who it was.

"Koizumi," she breathed. "What are you doing here?" She put her hand on her heart, and in the dim light, Itsuki clenched his knife. Could she sense what was about to happen? Perhaps.

"Hello, Miss Suzumiya," Itsuki replied, flashing her his usual smile, and Kyon stood up from the bed promptly, as if instinct told him to. The ESPer closed in on the bed, his knife not completely visible in the poorly lit room, and he got close to the brunette, who now was looking up to meet Itsuki's eyes.

"What are you doing here?" she asked again, her voice quiet and scared, and they heard rain outside begin to fall.

Itsuki just gave Haruhi a pitiful look. "I'm sorry, Miss Suzumiya," he said, his voice soft and tenor as usual. "But the SOS Brigade has to disband."

The young brunette began to form the mouth shape for the word, "why", but before any sound came out, Itsuki struck. The knife made one quick slash to Haruhi's throat and her eyes grew wide. The ground actually began shaking like an earthquake as Haruhi's fresh wound poured dark red. The next stab was quick and stuck inside the brunette's body like a dart in a dartboard. The knife plunged perfectly into the left of Haruhi's chest, right into her heart, and as blood splattered, some landing on Itsuki, he stepped back and Kyon took a slow step toward him. The earth now shook at close to a magnitude of nine, for about ten seconds, before it suddenly stopped.

The blood that had stained Itsuki's hands and arms began to lift… almost evaporate. It rose in tiny particles from where it had been, and it broke apart into tinier and tinier particles until it disappeared completely into thin air. The blood that stained Haruhi's body and the bed underneath and around her did the same, and soon the blood from the wounds evaporated directly from the source. Haruhi laid lifelessly on the bed, and starting at her fingers and toes, she began to dissolve like her blood had. Itsuki looked into her lifeless eyes until they disappeared as well… they were the last to do so.

The knife fell into the bed, as clean and shining as it had started out, on top of Haruhi's clothes, right down to her pajamas, bra, and panties. They lay in a heap, the knife on top, completely free of blood, as if someone had taken them off and carelessly tossed them onto the bed.

Itsuki suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder, and he turned to be greeted by Kyon's lips against his own. He surrendered the power he'd felt as the knife plunged into Haruhi's heart, and he let himself fall into Kyon's arms helplessly, love washing over his exhausted body.

* * *

**This is -MAYBE- the last chapter, unless people request an epilogue, in which case I'd be happy to write one. What did you guys think of my murder? It was my first time writing any sort of death, or anything involving blood, so I hope I did a good job. Make sure to review and tell me how I did, and don't be bashful if you think I should write an epilogue. Let me know!~**


End file.
